This invention relates to a throttle body spacing block for any and all internal combustion engines, specifically an incorporation of specially designed grooves located within the aperture(s) of the throttle body spacing block, that improves internal combustion engine performance as in increased gas mileage, lower fuel emissions, increased horse power and torque.
The use of throttle body spacing blocks, or throttle body spacing blocks, is well known in the prior art. In fact, throttle body spacing blocks are frequently found in the automotive part after-market.
Popular use of throttle body spacing blocks on today""s automotive parts after-market is for improved automotive performance. Such throttle body spacing blocks are used to separate the existing throttle body, throttle body injection unit and/or carburetor from the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine found in automobiles. The increased space allows the incoming air charge to increase velocity prior to entering the combustion chamber of the engine. The increased air velocity serves to improve the efficiency of the internal fuel combustion. The throttle body spacing blocks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of a throttle body spacing block are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the vast array of designs for any and all internal combustion engines encompassed by the crowded prior art that has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
As stated, the use of a form of the throttle body spacing block in an automobile is varied. By way of example, U.S Pat. No. 4,415,507 to Voliva discloses a throttle body spacing block that incorporates a mixing valve for a fuel carburetor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,663 to Gaylord discloses an air fuel inlet device located within a throttle body spacing block for an internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,648 to Beldin discloses a vaporizing within a throttle body spacing block. U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,306 to Abbott discloses a carburetor throttle body spacing block with a vapor fuel inlet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,899 to Gaylord discloses an air inlet device for an internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,960 to Funk is a throttle body spacing block kit consisting of the throttle body spacing block itself, gaskets, and bolts for attaching said block to the internal combustion engine""s intake manifold.
The above designs and uses of the throttle body spacing block differ substantially from the present invention.
Of the above, U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,899 to Gaylord and U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,663 to Gaylord along with U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,960 to Funk, though differing substantially from the present invention, reflect a similar purpose. The purpose is to improve automobile engine performance and efficiency such as: decreased fuel consumption, decreased exhaust emissions, increased horsepower and increased torque. These aims are achieved by improving the most basic action of any and all internal combustion engines, the actual combustion of fuel. Combustion is most efficient when fuel is fully mixed with air. U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,899 to Gaylord; U. S. Pat. No. 4,215,663 to Gaylord; U. S. Pat. No. 5,619,960 to Funk each use a throttle body spacing block to increase air velocity or use of an air-fuel inlet within the throttle body spacing block to effect this purpose of improved fuel combustion.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,960 Funk relates to a throttle body spacing block that was designed to go underneath the throttle body injection unit of a V6 or V8 engine of most GM engine products. The throttle body spacing block itself contained two apertures, or openings, through which air would travel. However, embodiment was not limited to a throttle body spacing block with two apertures. Further, the spacer raised the throttle body injection unit off the intake manifold approximately 1.25xe2x80x3. As previously explained, this extra height caused the air flowing through the throttle body injection unit to increase velocity with said increased velocity serving to atomizes the fuel which, in turn, creates an efficient internal combustion with the engine.
The present invention differs substantially in its design and function of prior throttle body spacing blocks. The apertures found in the throttle body spacing block described above in Funk, are smooth, or a plain surface. The incoming air charge passes through these-apertures into the intake manifold. The increased distance created by the spacing plate allows the incoming air charge to increase velocity as it enters into the intake manifold. Therefore, the throttle body spacing block only provides xe2x80x9cextraxe2x80x9d space which allows the incoming air charge to increase velocity through inertia.
The main disadvantages of all throttle body spacing blocks heretofore known are evident from their design. Notably, the now standard use of fuel injection technology and dry air manifolds eliminate the need for air-inlet devices as found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,899 to Gaylord and U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,663 to Gaylord as they were developed for use in the then prevalent wet manifolds. U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,960 to Funk provides no means by which to either directly increase the velocity of the air charge or to turbinate the air charge. Further, the prior art provides no means by which to either directly increase the velocity of the air charge or to turbinate the air charge. Most importantly, the prior art dramatically limits its scope of use for automobiles only.
However, based on the prior art, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art in scope and in function, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing gas mileage, increasing horse power, increasing torque, and reducing emissions for any and all internal combustion engines. Additionally, the present invention does not limit its scope of application to automobiles. Specifically, the present invention can be retrofitted for any and all internal combustion engines.
Thus, there is an apparent need for an improved throttle body spacing block that can increase gas mileage, increase horsepower, increase torque, and reduce emissions. Based upon these qualities, the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.